Lux Vaughn
'Appearance & Personality' Physical Description: ''' Long pinkish hair, sapphire blue eyes. She had a womanly and curvy figure, wears revealing clothing, often showing off her guild stamp on her back. '''Personality: Rather humorous, she's also resourceful and witty. Lux has a lusty personality. She is respectful enough, but just barely, and couldn't really care what titles someone may carry, to her they are only words. She had the mouth of a pirate, and practically no refinement or desire to be lady like. Her mouth has gotten her in trouble a few times. She's loyal to her friends, but rub her the wrong way, and it would be the last time you ever did so. Lux is the type of person to do anything for money, even the most outrageous dares. She also hits on any guy in the guild over the age of eighteen with absolutely no shame. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 50,000,000 *Total Spent: 8,000,000 *Total Left: 42,000,000 'Possessions' *Lacrima headphones * clothing * swords/bows * Book titled "Fairy Tales of Days Past: A collection of tales of Fiore and Veronica" 'Abilities & Spells' Magical Abilities: Requip: The ability to summon tools to the user from a pocket dimension. Lux is quite skilled in swordplay and archery. (The only ability here is being able to summon swords and a bow. The use of the sword is physical attribute of the user and no magic is used in the actual swordplay itself. Archery is in use with wood-make magic.) Wood Make Magic: Wood-Make is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes wood for offensive and defensive purposes. The caster can create a variety of wooden objects to be used for combat, ranging from wood-cutting weapons to human limbs. These objects can also be used for various defensive purposes. In addition, they can create sculptures as well as other non-combative objects. The caster of this Magic can create multiple wooden objects in one instance, allowing them to defeat a wider range of opponents with just a single spell. Spells: The Dam: The user summons multiple wooden poles that erupt from the ground hitting opponents within its range. The Cage: A cage of wood erupts from the ground and surrounds the opponent, trapping them inside. Whispers of the Trees: merge their bodies inside actual wood, additionally with more than one occupant, making it an effective use for stealth. Hands of Demons: The user summons multiple giant hands and feet made of wood, that shoot from the ground, swaying around wildly to deal damage to enemies. Violent Approach: The user creates a massive spiked ball made of wood, and shoots it at the target with high speed. Entrapment: Using a combination of hands of the demon and the cage, the user entraps the opponent by wrapping wood around their body and effectively holding them in one position. Shield: Can make a wooden shield if needed. Bolts of Artemis: A volley of bolts materialize and rain down when one bolt is released from the bow. (Must use magic to create the additional bolts, and is not automatic. If she shoots an arrow and doesn’t use magic, only one arrow is used.) Wood Wall: The user creates a fence-like wall made of wood, and is able to protect anything trying to penetrate it. 'Skills & Talents' 'Backstory' Lux was born just to the owner of a small inn in the principality of Veronica. Often, she was outside playing in the mud rather than doing chores and the work around the inn her mother needed her to do. Often, she would be caught by the captain of the Royal guard watching them spar with their swords and other training excises on the training grounds. When Lux was old enough, she was able to join the guard and the captain of the royal guard taught her sword requip magic, and her mother taught her wood-make. Lux never knew her father, so it was a great delight to her that the captain taught her his magic. Eventually, when it was time for the ceremony and the new recruits of the guard had been picked, Lux wasn’t among thought chosen. She didn’t understand why she wasn’t, and after digging, found out it was because she was a girl. She decided then that she would find another way to live in life. Lux left home at the age of 17. It was then that she found out that the captain of the guard was in fact her father and it angered her. Lux left Veronica and wandered Fiore doing odd jobs for people for jewel here and there when she needed it. Eventually, she came upon Fairy Tail. 'Relationships' Lain Slade: May or may not have a crush on, on mostly friendly terms. Flirtatious to say the least. She has the tendency to blush redder than cherries when he's around and becomes slightly bashful. Bishop Rothschild: Considers a friend. Has respect for him after her spar with him and he tried to kill her. Isaac Reed: Considers a friend, teases Lux over Lain. They tend to have deeper than usual conversations. Lux goes to Isaac for advice most times. Lokain Kizamura: Mostly friendly terms. Two years ago, just before Lux began working so much, she and Lokain had sex which resulted in a brawl. She ended up pinned to a wall with him using her own magic against her. Soon after, she began her constant onslaught of work. Vahl'Drah: considers a friend. The two have a very flirtatious friendship. Lux was recently abandoned on a date with Vahl, where he got up and left, leaving her sitting by herself. their relationship is currently unknown at this point. Ketsueki: (Lux didnt bother learning her last name.) Acquaintance; less than friends. Ken Zhando-whatsit: Has spoken with. Thinks hes a bit quirky. Rose or "that new girl": Lux thinks shes rude to the other guild members. Category:B-Class